


Just One Shot

by phantomdieb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomdieb/pseuds/phantomdieb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anfu this is for u like idk just something I'd come up with bc we've recently talked about Kinoshita and stuff so ya<br/>enjoy♥</p>
    </blockquote>





	Just One Shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anfuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anfuu/gifts).



> Anfu this is for u like idk just something I'd come up with bc we've recently talked about Kinoshita and stuff so ya  
> enjoy♥

There's a war going on in the city and many of their comrades, their friends, got already hurt. Daichi had been at the front and came back, carried by Asahi and heavily bleeding from a wound in his left thigh. He was delirious when Suga started to treat his wounds, tears freely flowing down his face as he keeps talking to Daichi just so he'd stay awake.

  
Ennoshita can see from the way Asahi's body slumps that he is tired. He had been on the front constantly as well. He couldn't even tell for how many hours, days, weeks possibly this had been going on. Some of the first years had been knocked out or wounded too badly to continue fighting. Kiyoko is treating Yachi's wound. That stupidly brave girl had tried to protect Hinata and lost three fingers in the process.

  
Ennoshita knows that now it's their time. He looks at Kinoshita and Narita who just nod at him and they move forwards. Tanaka and Noya are already there.

  
Some time passes and it seems like they actually manage to push the enemies back a bit when Ennoshita suddenly hears something behind him. He turns around and sees a soldier, which Ennoshita had thought to be shot dead by Kinoshita, raise his gun and point it at Ennoshita. The latter is petrified and can only gasp. The other two by his side turn around as well, feeling that something is wrong. But it's too late. The gun shot rings in their ears. A scream escapes Kinoshita when he catches the body of his friend. But it's not Ennoshita's body, no. It's Narita, who, in an act of braveness or stupidity, threw himself in front of his friend, shielding him with his own body. Kinoshita faintly registers that Tanaka and Noya back them up, and it's possible that he also hears Asahi's voice from somewhere, but he can only stare at Narita and the bleeding wound in his chest where the bullet had hit him.

  
He wants to say something, anything, but only a sob escapes his lips

  
This is his fault. If he had just made sure that he had really killed that soldier, none of this would've happend

  
Kinoshita startles when he feels something on his face, something warm and something human, and he realizes it's Narita's hand which wipes the tears from his face.

  
"Don't cry, love," he hears him say quietly but that only makes him cry even more

  
How can he not cry when Narita, his best friend, the person he's been in love with since they both came back into the volleyball team, was lying in his lap, bleeding, maybe even dying, and that all because of him?

  
Narita seems to sense what he's thinking because he flicks his head.

"This is not your fault" he says weakly and then coughs.

  
Panic flows through Kinoshita's body

"You can't die, please, you cant-" he sobs. "You can't leave me alone."

  
"But you're not alone."

  
Kinoshita opens his eyes which he had squeezed tightly and looks at Narita through his tears. He is smiling.

  
"Our team is with you. you won't be alone. Please take care and survive... for me." He coughs again and it breaks Kinoshita's heart to see him in pain.

  
"I don't want to."

  
"Please. I want it as a birthday present then."

  
Right. Today is the 14th of August. That means it would be Narita's birthday in just 3 days

  
"That's-" he coughs again, weaker this time. "That's my biggest wish right now."

  
Kinoshita cries even harder but it's hard to argue with him when he uses unfair methods like that. So he nods.

  
Narita takes a rattling breath and to Kinoshita, it is louder than every noise surrounding them.

"I love you, Hisashi" Narita whispers with a smile on his face.

  
Kinoshita wants to scream back that he loves him too, more than anything else in this entire world.

But Narita closes his eyes and his hand falls from Kinoshita's face.

  
A last breath leaves Narita's lips, leaving Kinoshita alone in this cruel, cruel world.

**Author's Note:**

> GET FUCKING REKT ANFU


End file.
